


Touching Her

by OlicityFan25



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityFan25/pseuds/OlicityFan25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their secrets. When Felicity's darkest secret becomes their new mission, all the memories she had tried to leave behind comes back and she have no choice to deal with it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my youtube account that I decided to make a new version off with new characters. Hope you all like it!!

Chapter One

As Felicity was sitting in the foundry she could remember the day it first happened. How she only was 5 years old when it first started, and how at that age she had believed what had happened was right.. Of course that changed when one day she had a sex class where the teacher talked about when people force themself's on you or forces you to touch them, that was not right. Kids should never ever have to go through that.. Under no circumstances and she knew that, that day in class.

What he had done to her and forced her to do.. That wasn't right.. It never would be.. Felicity felt sick to her stomach just thinking back on all that happened.. Her life had changed so much because of it.. Both negative ways and positive ways. She never trusted people that easily, especially guys.. She trusted. Oliver, Roy and Diggle work ways but not personal ways.. She would always have that issue when it comes to trust and let people in. That would always be there.

That was why Felicity had escaped from Las Vegas to get away from everything that had happened.. When she first had left everything behind she had not known where she would go, just that she had to Get as far away from her past and everything that reminded her of what happened.. When she first had arrived in Starling City she had not planned to work for people like the Arrow/Oliver Queen , but the moment she had started she knew it could be her drug and medicin to hide all the pain and hurt she still was going through after so many years.. Her mom had been very supportive over the years..

At first after what had happened her mom had been very distant from her cause her mom knew how hard it must have been for her.. And her mom really didn't want to make things harder.. Of course she had came to her senses when Felicity had found out she was pregnant, and when she had lost the baby. Ever since her mom always had been there for her. 

However what Felicity had not exspected at all was the fact that , she slowly had started to get deep feelings for Oliver, so deep that she knew she was in love with him.. But she would never ever act on those feelings cause of her past and the fact of Oliver's relationships track record.. Felicity was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the door to the foundry open or the steps down the stairs. 

However that changed when she felt a hand on her shoulder as she tensed up and quickly moved to the side making the hand on her shoulder fall down. 

"Felicity are you okay?" Oliver asked concerned as Felicity had never really tensed up when he touched her shoulder before.

"What?" She snapped and turn to him. "Sorry.. What?" She said in a more soft voice. 

"He asked if you are okay Felicity." Diggle confirmed as he came down the stairs. 

"Oh.. Yeah.. I'm okay." Felicity lied.. "So what is our new mission today?" She ask and look at Oliver.

Oliver looked at her and could tell she was lying. She was not okay and that worried him. But for now he was not gonna push the issue.. He believed that Felicity would tell him when it was right for her. Now they had a rapist and a murder to stop. "A woman was found dead and raped outside a club tonight." Oliver said and looked at her.

When Felicity heard the word rape she felt sick to her stomach.. "I see.. What do you need me to look for?" She asked trying to hide how tense she was cause of the word rape. 

"I need you to check all the security camera's and see if you can see whoever that raped and killed that girl." He demanded and walked over to the salamon ladder and started to work out.

Her fingers was flying over the keys when suddenly they stopped and she froze. "No..no.. It can't be.. It must be a mistake." She repeated over and over looking at the man in the video camera..

"Felicity what's wrong?" Oliver ask at her tensed voice as he jumped down from the laddar and came back to where she was sitting in her chair.. He look from the computer and down at her , as her eyes kept going back from the floor and back up at the man in the video camera.

"I.." She trailed off and clear her throat.. "I know who this man is." Felicity whispered as she felt tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg.. Thank you guys so much for the support.. It means a lot to me!! Here is the next chapter for you all..

"You know him? What you mean?" Diggle was the one who broke the silence as he now was standing on the other side of where she was sitting.

Felicity couldn't believe it.. This was what she had escaped from.. This was what she never wanted to deal with again, and now her past was back and she couldn't believe it.. He was supposed to be in jail, not out doing to other people what he did to her.. And now she had to work with her past.. 

"Felicity." Oliver asked her concerned.. "What is going on?"

But Felicity ignored them both. She needed to know.. Grabbing her phone, she dials a mumber. "Did you know he was out?" She demanded as the person answered the phone. She tried to keep her cool and not show how terrified and scared she was.

"What? He is out? I swear I had no idea baby girl. I promise you." Her mom answered her.

"He is out and he have done it again..not to me but someone else. This is what I runned from mom." Felicity said as she felt she was about to get a panic attack.

"I know sweetie.. You should call Lance and Laurel , you know they will help you again. I have to head back to work now sweetie.. Please be careful and let them help you. Love you." Her mom hung up.

Felicity sighed and knew her mom was right.. "I need Laurel and Lance here, please get them here." She said and looked at Oliver with tears in her eyes.. "I can't work this case without them here.. Please get them here." She demanded.

"No.. Not till you tell me what the hell is going on here Felicity." Oliver demanded and denied her request. There was no way he was gonna call for Laurel and Lance to get here before he knew what the hell was going on. He was her boss and had the right to know what is going on.

"Oliver please.. I never ask anything from you.. But this one time I do, just please do as I ask you to" she beg with tears in her eyes.

"No.. Just tell me what is wrong Felicity.. Please.." He say as he kneel on his knees in front of her, taking her hand in his. "You never let me push you away, so don't push me away. Let me in.. Let me be here for you." He cup her cheek as he wipe her tears away.

"I can't.. I'm too ashamed to. But now I really understand why you never want to talk about the island, but this is far worse than that Oliver.. And that reason is why I tense up all the time." She admitted and tried to look away from him.

Oliver didn't know what he could say , so he just acted.. He leant in kissing her softly, as he had wanted for so long and hoped that it would get her to open up to him. But if course that didn't happen as he felt her tense in his embrace and tried hard to push him away from her.

"Get off me Oliver." She shouted with tears in her eyes as she pushed him as hard she could trying to get him away from her.

Diggle saw the actions and the way Felicity tensed up and knew she was really scared. Diggle made Oliver move away from her, as they both looked at her concerned. This was not the felicity they know and love.. No this was a side of her they never had seen before and it scared them.

Felicity was crying badly now.. "That man is my father." She admitted through her tears over and over again, as she was having a mini panic attack, but not saying anything else, as she broke down in tears in front of them.. 

Oliver looked at her shocked and concerned. "But you told me he left you and your mom Felicity." He looks at her.

Felicity looks up at them with tears in her eyes. "I lied.. It was easier saying that than actually admitted what really happened that made me leave Las Vegas and come here.." She wipe her tears away with her hand as she take a deep breath. "Why do you really think I tense up every time a guy put a hand on my shoulder or on my arm or hug me Oliver? There is a reason for all that.." She admitted as she look away from them.

"What is going on? You know you can talk to us Felicity." Diggle said as he was starting to get really concerned of what was going on now. "You know we are here for you. Let us help you."

"You guys helping me won't fix me. Helping won't undo all that happened.. Nothing will.. It was taken away from me and I never ever can get it back." She was crying so hard now that she could barely breath. "Don't you see? Nothing or no one one can fix me.. I'm broken and have been for all my life." Felicity cried.

Oliver hated seeing her like this and take her hand.. "You need to calm down.. Your barely breathing." He said concerned.

"How can I calm down Oliver? How the hell can I calm down when he is back? How can I calm down knowing he raped a woman just like he did with me, and killed her. How can I calm down?" She shouts in anger as more tears was falling down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support..

Felicity felt like she couldn't breath.. This just couldn't be happening again.. Looking up from her hands, she was shocked to see a frozen Oliver and Diggle, and that was when she knew she had said too much. She really hoped that they hadn't heard her or that they just would ignore what she said.

"What did you just say?" Oliver ask as he took a step closer to her.. He couldn't heard what he heard. No, that couldn't be.. Her own father hadn't raped her, Felicity had not just admitted that she was raped by her own father. But she had and he didn't want to believe it.

"You heard me." She muttered and looked away from them.

"You were raped by your own father?" Diggle ask as he too took a step closer to her.

Looking back up at them. "It started when I was little... The first time he forced me to suck him and more.. The second time he was Touching me all over.. The actually rape happened when I was 7.. He came into my room acting like he was just gonna say goodnight." She trail off as tears filled her eyes. "Then I felt him ontop of me, he was looking at me like be wanted to eat me all up.. When your own father undresses you and your seven and he touches you all over your body, in places a father shouldn't do, something is really wrong." She mumble through her tears.

Oliver felt tears in his own eyes as he realised what she had been through was far worse what he went through on the island.

"At that age, I really had no idea what he was doing was right or wrong.. Not till I had a sex class in school and how my teacher told me when someone forces themself on you, it is rape and that was when I knew what my father had done was wrong.. I had never been more ashamed of myself those times and in fact I still am to this day." She admitted and look at them. 

"So you took this job because of that didn't you?" Oliver ask knowingly.

Felicity look at Oliver and take a deep breath. "Yes.. I took this job cause I never want anyone to go through what I went through and the fact that being here with you guys helps me from breaking down.. This , being here is my medicine from all that.." She nod her head.

"But how do Laurel and her dad come into this?" Diggle ask confuced.

"Me and Laurel used to be best friends Once when we were little.. We both lived in Las Vegas at that time, we were almost neighbours. But the finale time my father did what he did, Laurel and his father heard screaming from my house and they kicked the door in and stopped my father from raping me again, but this time ib front of my own mother. However my father had a gun with him, so he shot my mom in the leg. Me and my mother lived at their place for a few months till mom found me trying to hang myself." She swallow the tears and take a deep breath.

"My life got much worse when I found out I was pregnant from it, but then I lost it.. And that was when I knew I needed to run away from it all.. So i packed all my bags and came here to Starling City hoping that i never would have to live my past again and now here I am, looking at a video clip of what my dad did again." She said and sigh.

Oliver take her hand in his and pull her into a hug, not knowing what else he could do to comfort her. One thing he was sure of, her father was never gonna hurt her again, he was gonna make sure of that.. He would do everything he can to protect her from her father and all the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the support..

She pull out of his embrace and wipe her tears away. Felicity didn't know if she could handle facing her past again, the past she had escaped from. All the scars and wounds still visible on her body after everything she had been through. She had tried leaving that part of her life behind her, and now it was back to haunt her life again.

Felicity could still remember the few moments she had with her father before he changed completely.. Their family changed forever when her dad had lost his job and turned on drugs and alcohol.. those times and what he had done to her was something she never could forget or forgive.

"Felicity." Oliver asked her concerned.

She look up at him. "I don't know if I can face him." She said with tears in her eyes. How do a daughter face her own father after how much harm, abuse and pain he had caused her. "I need some air.." Felicity quickly got up from her chair and was about to leave the foundry. When suddenly her computers beeped signaling her that she had new messages.

Felicity open her messages on the computer and read the mail out loud with her eyes widened. "Hey little angel. did you miss me? I told you I would find you. Can't wait to see you Angel. -Love, Dad." She read out loud. "We have to stop him Oliver, we have to stop him before he find his next victim." She said and started to type on her computer again.

"Arrange a meeting with him Felicity, that way we can catch him." Diggle suggested.

"No.. your not gonna set up a meeting with your father so he can hurt you again Felicity. Not happening." Oliver said seriously.

"Oliver it might be the only chance to get him. Plus I need to know why he did what he did and get closure so I can stop living in the past all the time. As much as I don't want to see him again, I know I need to do this for me. Please accept that." She look pleadingly at Oliver.

"No.. your not gonna do this. End of story." Oliver shakes his head.

"God damn it Oliver, I'm not asking for permission.. I will face him with your permission or without.. This is something I need to do for myself Oliver and nothing you say or do will change that." She said determined.

As they were too busy starring and arguing with each other, none of them saw Diggle leave the foundry giving them time.

Oliver pull Felicity hardly up against his chest and smashes his lips hardly down on hers, hoping that the kiss would change her mind about her father.

Felicity was frozen in shock as Oliver pulled her hardly up against his chest and kissed her roughly.. After a few minutes, she started kissing him back, having wanted to kiss him so many times but never had taken the chance.

Oliver pull away. "Please don't meet up with your father. I can't loose you." He begged her.

"You can't just kiss me and exapect me not to get closure from my father Oliver. i'm gonna meet up with him." She said seriously.

"I can always change your mind." Oliver say and kisses her again but more deeper, as his hand wander up under her skirt.

The moment she felt his hand up under her skirt she quickly pushed his hand away and pulled away from the kiss. Felicity step away from him. "I'm not having sex with you Oliver cause you don't want me to meet my father." She shake her head, shocked that he would even try that.


End file.
